


Got it Bad

by savagemockingbird



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon Route, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), give them supports intsys please, possible ooc, they have bird nicknames for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagemockingbird/pseuds/savagemockingbird
Summary: ““Because-“ He breathes in. Ashe can hear the tremble in his voice, but whether it’s from anger or the welling of tears in his eyes, Ashe couldn’t tell.Wait.Tears? That’s not right.”Ashe, Yuri, and the infirmary.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 15
Kudos: 140





	Got it Bad

Ashe’s memory is foggy when he wakes up, but he does know one thing. His entire body positively _aches_ during the most minuscule of movements, and he wouldn’t have moved, really, if it weren’t for the fact that someone was sleeping on the chair by his bedside.

He sits up, slightly shaken. His eyes take a moment to adjust to the lighting before he glances around, attempting to crane his neck. There’s a cracking noise when he turns to the side where the person is sitting and he winces, before his eyes go wide.

Yuri sits in the chair, sleeping, lavender hair casting a shadow over his face. If it weren’t for the fact that Ashe knew his figure well, he probably would’ve screamed and thought a ghost had somehow found its way into the infirmary. 

Yet here he was. Sleeping, eyebrows scrunched, almost as if he was thinking of something while fast asleep. Was his mind always running, scheming, finding a way to make it out alive of every possible situation?

To be honest, Ashe didn’t want to know the answer to that question.

Yuri’s arms are crossed and one leg is folded over his knee, and Ashe wonders how the hell he managed to fall asleep in such a position. He puts his hand on Yuri’s knee, shaking his leg slightly. “Hey birdy, wake up,” he says softly.

Yuri jumps slightly and jerks his knee. He blinks a few times, amethyst eyes landing on Ashe. 

“Shit, I fell asleep didn’t I?” The words come out as irritated and disappointed. The normal snark in his tone is gone, and his eyes are dull, practically glassy. Ashe shudders at his gaze.

“Yuri, how long have you been here? What happened? 

Yuri hesitates. “Well… erm… it’s hard to explain.”

“We’ve got time.”

“Of course we do.” Yuri sighs. “You got really injured last battle. Manuela took you back here, and I volunteered to look after you. Mercedes and I took turns while I made sure my people were ok but… for the majority of the time I’ve just been lazing around here, waiting for you to wake up.” He lets out a soft laugh. “Sorry for falling asleep on you, sparrow.”

Ashe sighs and shakes his head before wincing at the pain coursing through his neck. “Yuri you’re insane! You have things to do, and I’m just weighing you down.”

“You shut up, ok?” Yuri thinks that may have come out too aggressive because Ashe recoils at the tone of his voice. He sighs, eyes casted to the side. “I’m the reason you’re in here anyways.”

“Did you knock me out or something? The last thing I can remember we were in the Alliance and…”

“You jumped in front of a lance to save me,” Yuri says flatly. “And if you hadn’t, I probably would’ve been in your position right now, or worse.” Ashe shudders again at the thought, but attempts to put on his best smile for Yuri.

“Well, I’m glad you’re ok then. I don’t know what I’d do with myself if something happened to you, honestly.”

“You’re…” Yuri breathes in shakily. Ashe watches his features scrunch up, expression unreadable as he looks down to the floor and then locks eyes with the man in bed. “You’re a fucking idiot, Ashe.”

“Oh, _I’m_ the idiot?” Ashe counters. He doesn’t know _why_ Yuri’s so upset. These things happen in war, and at least Yuri still had the skin on his back instead of being buried six feet under the ground. “You could have died if I didn’t do anything! How could I have lived with myself if I had just let you _die_ Yuri!?”

“Because-“ He breathes in. Ashe can hear the tremble in his voice, but whether it’s from anger or the welling of tears in his eyes, Ashe couldn’t tell.

Wait.

Tears? That’s not right.

“Who cares about me Ashe?” That part is said quietly, and Yuri stares at his hands while talking. “One day I’ll be just another name to write in my ledger of the dead. One day my name will just… fade into the dust like everyone else.”

“Stop talking like that!” He doesn’t care how desperate his voice sounds. “You’re not going to die. Not with me around at least.”

Yuri laughs, and it leaves a bitter taste in his throat. “You’re cute, sparrow. But I’m not a good person. I’m filthy, and unloveable, and I’ve accepted that. I live for my people, Ashe. They’re really the only thing that keeps me going.”

“How can you talk about yourself like that?” Yuri looks up. He swears he had never seen Ashe _this_ angry before. “How can you say you’re unlovable and horrible when you’ve done so much for everyone? For your people? For _me?_ ”

“Because it’s the fucking truth, Ashe,” Yuri snaps. “You shouldn’t be throwing your life away for me. You shouldn’t throw your life away for someone so…” He never finishes that thought. Ashe can see tiny tears shimmering in the corner of Yuri’s eyes. 

The lord of the underworld, the kingpin of Abyss, the Savage Mockingbird himself, Yuri Leclerc, was crying.

And Ashe hated it.

He reaches out to grab his face. “Please don’t cry, Yuri.” His voice is soft, as if he were comforting one of his siblings after a nightmare. “You’re gonna smudge your makeup, you know.”

When he laughs, this time, it’s wholeheartedly and soft, and it stirs something within Ashe he didn’t know existed. “That’s adorable of you. I’m fine, really.”

“It’s ok you know. To cry, I mean.”

Yuri doesn’t move, but his face hardens slightly. “Not for me. I have to be strong for them. If they found out their leader was a wimp, they’d leave.”

Ashe lets go of his face, and wraps his arms around Yuri’s torso. He jumps, surprised, before relaxing and sighing softly, burying his face in Ashe’s neck and returning the hug. 

He’d never admit that he enjoyed this so much.

“You’re not weak, birdy. You’re so much more than everything you said.”

“Nah.” Yuri’s voice is muffled, and his voice sends vibrations rippling through Ashe’s spine. “I’m ok with it, honestly.”

“I love you.” The words come out of Ashe’s mouth before his brain registers it, and he flushes. “I-I mean, you called yourself unlovable but that isn’t true because, well, I do, heheh… heh…”

Yuri pulls away from his embrace, only to stare at him, mouth agape. Ashe wished the ground would swallow him whole, or that the Professor would come in to request for Yuri’s help, or fuck, maybe even having the Imperial Army raid the monastery would be easier to deal with than whatever the hell just came out of his mouth.

Yuri’s mouth closes, and his lips curve into a thin, glossy line. Then he snickers, and his mouth open again, and he’s laughing so hard Ashe thinks he’s going to fall over.

“That’s a funny joke, sparrow. You almost got me there,” he says between laughs. “But if you _did_ perhaps love me, I wouldn’t be surprised. I’m quite the charmer aren’t I?”

_Better now than never,_ Ashe thinks, inhaling deeply. “I’m being serious, Yuri.”

His laughter stops, and he pauses. Ashe watches his features change, mouth going round, and eyes widening, face slightly flushed. He finally lets out a soft “Oh,” and Ashe suddenly _really_ wishes that something, _anything,_ would happen so that this would all be over. 

“Sorry, I um-“ Yuri swallows, hard. “Usually I expect this sort of thing but you caught me off guard.”

“I should be apologizing to you.” Ashe doesn’t want to look at him, but he does anyways, and his entire body is hot with embarrassment. “I shouldn’t have sprung that up like tha-“

He jumps slightly when he feels the ghosting of lips on his own, and his body moves on its own, grabbing Yuri’s collar and pulling him in close. For someone who was trekking through the mountains just a few days ago, he smelled like lavender, and it’s so intoxicating Ashe doesn’t want to let go.

Yuri pulls away and there’s a smile on his face. Not one of those condescending ones Ashe saw him give so often, or his natural smirk, but a genuine smile, soft and tender. Ashe’s heart skips a beat too many and he can’t breathe.

Yuri laughs again, soft and sweet and almost childlike. “For the record, I think you’re sweet, Ashe.” His name sounds foreign in Yuri’s voice. He had been so used to being called sparrow for so long, but the change isn’t unwelcome. “And well, let’s just say your feelings aren’t unrequited.”

“So you’re saying you- and I-” He stumbles over his words and Yuri laughs again. Ashe thinks he’ll never get over how sweet it sounds.

“You need to rest now, sparrow. I’ll get Mercedes for you so she can check up on everything, and I can attend to some business.” He stands up, brushes the wrinkles out of his pants and coat, and lets out a breath. With a ruffle of Ashe’s hair and soft “take care now,” he moves towards the infirmary door, taking his leave.

“Hey Ashe?”

“Hm?”

Yuri looks back, smiling. “I love you too. Come visit me down under when you feel better. There’s a lot we need to talk about.”

He leaves, and Ashe lies back down fully on the cot. 

God, he’s got it bad for him, doesn’t he?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi ive fallen into yuriashe hell and i cant get up


End file.
